


skipping essays and stealing kisses

by xambedox



Series: steal a kiss to steal a heart [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, So here we are, college parties are ideal for experimentation are they not, fuck dude i just really wanted ten and johnny to make out for a dare, i kept it pretty pg bc they literally only had a few minutes but still, it got p spicy imo, sorry not sorry for the visual of taeil walking up to a hot girl and wooing her in .2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xambedox/pseuds/xambedox
Summary: maybe skipping out on the essay was a good idea after all. and maybe he’s a little bit more interested in boys than he thought.





	skipping essays and stealing kisses

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to put here honestly but i love college aus and i love johnten so here we are

He has an essay to write. It’s due next week but he figures if he can get at least a page out of a way, it’ll be a lot easier to finish it when he inevitably waits until the night before.

However, he was convinced to go to a party. Jaehyun had become president of his frat, as young as he was, and was holding a banger in celebration. The way he put it, if Johnny didn’t show up, it meant he couldn’t care less about Jaehyun and he’d never be invited to his parties again.

So there he was, walking through the front door and making his way to the kitchen to get himself a drink. He mixes himself a drink of vodka and juice into a red solo cup and he can’t help but get reminded of parties in America.

He can’t seem to find the man of the hour so he finds himself a seat on a couch in the living room and watches the swarm of bodies chatting and dancing in front of him.

Eventually a group of people wandered over one by one, joining him and making conversation. At some point even Jaehyun joined him, perching himself on the armrest next to Johnny, drinking from his own cup, pleasantly buzzed.

Really, they all are. At least some of them are, the rest of them being drunk enough to start acting stupid. Someone Johnny doesn’t recognize suggests truth or dare and he hears Taeil sigh.

“What are we, 16? Besides, do you know how boring that game can be? Nobody asks or dares anything good.”

“Oh really?” Mark smirks and Taeil narrows his eyes. “Taeil, truth or dare?"

“Dare, so do your worst.”

“Well, we should start easy, so walk up to someone and try to make out with them within a minute. If you don’t...” He pauses. “What’s a good penalty? Making him drink isn’t much of a punishment, besides, that's  what you do if you want to pass.”

“Forehead flick?” Yuta offers and Mark seems satisfied.

“Okay. Make out with someone within 60 seconds. If you fail, forehead flick.”

Taeil glances around, eyes finally settling on a group of 3 girls chatting idly a little to their right. He gets up and walks over, leaning into whisper something in the ear of what Johnny would say is the prettiest of the three, and who he recognizes as Younghee from his economics class.

She lets out a laugh they can see but not hear and smiles before leaning in and kissing Taeil without hesitation. It’s deep and even from where the group is they can see that there’s tongue involved. There’s a couple of oohs, whistles and even a cheer from their group.

The two pull apart, Taeil beaming and the girl leans in to say something else before the girl turns back to her friends like nothing happened, and Taeil returns to his seat triumphant.

“I’ll be honest, I didn’t think you had it in you,” Mark says after a moment. “You’re normally such a romantic. I’m impressed.”

“What did she tell you at the end there?” Doyoung asks.

“She told me to find her later if I wanted to continue where we left off.”

“Ooooh, look at you,” Johnny says with a proud look and grin. “Are you going to?”

“Maybe?”

“You should, she’s hot,” Kun chimes in.

“Like I said, maybe. But, moving on… Oh, Ten, we’re playing truth or dare, wanna join?”

He just shrugs, plopping down onto the floor next to the table and where Yuta was already sitting due to the lack of chairs.

“Alright, Mark, truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“Did you really have a crush on that student teacher from psych?”

“Fuck yeah dude, have you seen her? I even managed to get her to tutor me on the few lessons I missed because of that flu a few weeks back. She’s nice and pretty, and I’ll be honest, I’m into older girls. They’ve got that experience, ya know?”

“Damn, alright. That was a shitty question,” Taeil is visibly disappointed and Mark just shrugs with a stupid grin on his face. Does he have no shame?

“Alright… my turn again. Ten.” The Thai boy looks up from his phone. “Truth or dare.”

“Dare, if you guys had any questions you all know I’d answer them outside the game anyway.”

“Fair enough. Alright. Dare. Pick any dude in the room and do seven minutes in heaven.”

“Dude?”

“I figured I’d make it more interesting.”

But Ten just shrugs and goes to scans the room just like Taeil did.

“Well, if it’s a guy it should be someone I know. God knows what would happen if I tried to get a random guy to do that. I’m sure _someone_ would but I’m not about to go around the room asking until I find him.” So he turns back to the group. “Well, last time we played this I got asked who I would date if I was a girl I answered Johnny so I figure if I picked someone else I’d be cheating on him.” That gets a laugh from the group, from Johnny included.

Johnny wasn’t really into guys, but he’d made out with one at a party and it was fun enough. That being said, it’s a little weird to think he’d be making out with Ten and then have to face him after. He wasn’t one for hookups, he’s more the boyfriend type.

Everyone turns to Johnny expectantly. He takes another sip of his drink and stands.

“Sure, why not?”

Another chorus of oohs begins and he hears someone say he’s cool but he’s not quite sure who. Regardless, he steps his way over where Yuta is on the floor, puts his drink down on the table and starts walking off, Ten in tow.

“I didn’t think you’d say yes,” Ten says as they head upstairs to try and find an empty room.

“I don’t really care, and I figured if I said no we’d both end up embarrassed. This just seemed easier. Besides we don’t actually have to kiss. We could just hang out for a few minutes and then head back down.”

“I guess.” And Johnny can’t help but realize even through the haze of alcohol that Ten sounds a little dejected. Not much, but just enough to notice.

“Why? Did you want to make out?” Johnny opens the first door and sees someone getting their dick sucked, both parties too engrossed to notice the door opening. So Johnny just closes the door with his ears tinged red.

The next door is Jaehyun’s bedroom and when he opens the door, he’s pleased to find it empty.

The two of them wander in and shut the door. Johnny makes his way over the Jaehyun’s bed, sitting on the edge with his legs hanging off, facing Ten where he sits in the chair at Jaehyun’s desk.

“You never answered my question, you know.”

“Which?”

“Did you really want to make out?”

“To be honest, I wouldn’t mind. But I get that you might not want to. I’m not a girl.”

“You wouldn’t be the first boy I’ve kissed if that makes you feel better.”

“Then do you want to? Make out, I mean.”

“Sure.” He shrugs, then, when Ten doesn’t say anything, “Who doesn’t like making out?”

“Oh. Then um...” Ten gets up and moves to sit cross legged beside Johnny on the bed, with Johnny folding one leg in front of him, the other hanging over the side so that they’re facing each other.

They’re kind of choppy leaning in, kissing once experimentally, as if each waiting for the other to pull the plug. But neither of them do, so they go in again. And again.

At some point Johnny’s had moves up to hook his fingers around the back of Ten’s neck, his thumb rested on the edge of his jaw while Ten’s hand seems to find it’s hold on Johnny’s forearm.

The kiss is slow, exploratory. Getting used to the feel of each other, finding a rhythm that works.

He moves his tongue to lick into Ten’s mouth. He tastes like cinnamon and it only makes Johnny want to taste it more. So his tongue slides against Ten’s and he can’t help but notice how easily their lips fit together, how good he tastes, how good it feels, how good of a kisser Ten seems to be and he can only hope he’s keeping up.

Without paying too much attention, Ten seems to climb into his lap, kissing him from above, and placing hands on either side of his face. Johnny feels his heart start racing, hoping Ten can’t hear it.

His hands grip the younger’s waist, feeling for the first time how small it really is. To Johnny, in that moment, Ten seems so small and fragile. So his hands clasp behind the younger’s back and he pulls him in so they’re chest to chest.

His lips trail down Ten’s jawline, soon pressing hot open mouth kisses along the column of his neck, smirking against Ten’s skin. He smells the faint scent of cologne Ten must have applied hours before, and finds himself breathing it in, sucking lightly on the soft skin. A soft moan sounds above him and Johnny pulls back with a grin.

“Do I make you feel that good?” He’s teasing and Ten knows it.

“I knew that mouth was good for something.” And with that they’re leaning in again, lips against lips and tight grips around the other.

 

Much too soon for Johnny's liking, there’s a ding from Johnny’s phone, so he breaks the kiss, digging out his phone with Ten still in his lap and unlocks the screen to see a text from Doyoung saying they could come back down.

“It seems as if our time has come to an end,” Johnny says it with a slight grin, hands still behind Ten’s back, with Ten making no effort to get up just yet.

“So it is.”

“We should probably join the others.”

“Right, yeah.” And with that Ten gets up, Johnny following.

 

They’re at the door, Ten already opening it when Johnny pushes it back closed, trapping Ten between his chest and the door. With one hand against the door, after Ten turns to face him, he tilts up the younger’s chin with his free hand, kissing him again, slow and sweet. Then he pulls back, but still so close he can feel Ten’s breathing on his lips.

“That was fun. We should do that again sometime.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Then Johnny presses on last chaste kiss to his lips before reaching past him to the door knob and opening the door.

When they finally reach the others, Johnny finds his seat gone so he ends up sitting next to Ten on the floor. Johnny leans back on his hands and pretends the group isn’t staring the pair down.

“Fuck, you guys actually made out, didn’t you?”

Johnny’ swipes across his lower lip, the taste of cinnamon still on his tongue.

“In my defence, Ten is really good at kissing.” Ten laughs at that, both of them calmer than anyone expected.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Johnny Seo.” And Johnny’s not sure what comes over him, but he grabs Ten by the neck, pulling him in for another kiss, tongue and all. Some of the group cheer and ooh, but there’s a couple sounds of disgust and a quiet ‘ _gross_ ’. But Johnny doesn’t care and from the response he gets, Ten doesn’t mind too much either.

“So, we’re back,” Ten says after Johnny pulls away again. “First off, Mark, I hope you’ve now realized I’ll do just about anything as a dare.” Mark just looks at him with a look of disbelief and contempt. “Second, it’s my turn so… Jaehyun. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Run around the block in your underwear.”

“Fuck that, I’ll just drink.” So he knocks back what’s left in his cup.

Then the game moves on, the hook up of Johnny and Ten fading into the back of their minds. Except for the couple in question. Ten’s sitting so close to them they’re sides are pressed together, and Johnny has his hand on Ten’s upper thigh, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth.

 

Maybe skipping out on the essay was a good idea after all. And maybe he’s a little bit more interested in boys than he thought.


End file.
